


Velvet Underground

by missVT



Category: AHS - Fandom, Coven - Fandom, Goodeday - Fandom, apocalypse - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missVT/pseuds/missVT
Summary: Cordelia and Misty fluff. Set after events on 8x05.





	Velvet Underground

Cordelia awoke with a start, hearing a wail from across the hall. She recognised that voice, she was sure of it. Grabbing a candle on the way out. She crept along the long narrow hall, incanting the candle to life on the way. Finally she reached the room where Misty was crying out. The door was ajar slightly so she pushed it the rest of the way, the door creaked as she entered. 

“Misty?” she whispered. “Are you alright?”

She approached the bed and repeated her concerns. Misty was in a deep nightmare, Cordelia grabbed her shoulders and gently tried to wake her. It took a few tries before Misty sat up with a start. Cordelia jumped a little at the sudden movement, catching herself she moved closer, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

“Misty, you're safe. You're ok.”

Misty's eyes were wild, her breathing heavy. Her mind still racing from her nightmare. Slowly her hazy mind came back to the present, she knew that face. “...Cordelia?.”

“I'm here.”

Misty shook her head trying to get the images out of her mind “It felt so real, like I never got out of that place.” She sat up and brought her knees to her chest, shaking slightly.

Cordelia gingerly took Misty's hand as she sat on the edge of the bed, “Misty you're safe,” she moved closer putting her other hand on her knee. “You are not going back to that awful place, you're here, you're ok”. 

Misty searched her eyes, seeing she was sincere. She relaxed a little and moved in for a hug. They embraced, breathing in deeply. It was several minutes until they parted, Misty sniffling and willing the tears to subside, it was overwhelming returning to her earthly form after all this time. 

"I always hoped you would come back, I never stopped thinking about you, what I could have done differently" Cordelia said as she wiped them away with her thumb, caressing her face as she did so. “I missed you, so much” she felt herself echo from earlier in the night. Misty gave her a sad smile, nodding. 

“A lot's happn'd since I've been gone..so you were the supreme after all” she smiled at that, finding it made so much sense now.

Cordelia searched her eyes and nodded, guilt at the forefront of her mind “I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner, if I'd known...I...” Shaking her head “I never would have let you go”. 

Misty placed her hand on Cordelia's chin, gently coaxing her to rise her head. “Cordelia, it's not your fault. I made that choice to attempt Descensum, I wasn't strong enough”, she paused a moment “I've been brought back, thanks to you” she smiled “I'm here.”

“Yes, you are.” Cordelia smiled back at her. 

\---- 

They found themselves talking through a good portion of the night. Cordelia catching Misty up on events from the years of her absence, Misty asked her all kinds or questions, their conversation lead to less pressing things, plants, misty's home in the swamp, the school when they first met. As the faint glow of candle light in the room grew dim. Misty eventually fell asleep after a long fight to stay awake. Cordelia came to realise Misty had started to dose off with a smile. She rose up as quietly as possible to grab the duvet and pulled the covers over her, re-igniting the candles with a sweeping motion as she did so, she hoped the warm light would bring Misty some comfort during the night. As she got up to leave she felt a something tugging her robe gently. She turned, searching Misty's sorrowful expression.

“Please, would you stay with me tonight?” 

Cordelia took a moment and nodded. Misty shuffled over to the other side and lifted the covers a little. Cordelia sheepishly crawled in, being careful to leave space between them as she settled. Misty sighed happily and reached for her hand under the covers, edging closer.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Cordelia squeezed Misty's hand in return, “s'kay” she mumbled, she had started to succumb to sleep just moments after laying on the soft bed. She moved a little closer before dosing off. 

Misty slept much better than before, with Cordelia's presence comforting her. In their sleep, Misty had turned over and Cordelia had instinctively cuddled into her, keeping her safe. Cordelia awoke with the emerging sunlight, feeling warm and content. She was still exhausted, she felt her power as supreme waning even more so since Michael had assumed her position. She didn't dwell on that much longer, as she realised that she was still in bed with Misty who was still asleep. She was beautiful even now with her mussed hair as she slept. Cordelia couldn't believe her dearest Misty was here, next to her. She steeled herself, this was just for tonight. She wasn't sure if Misty had the same feelings as she did. She looked to the window, she could hear birdsong and guessed it was too early for anyone to be up. She rose up slowly as to not wake the sleeping witch. 

Misty had woken earlier, still groggy from the late night. She had felt Cordelia's breath on her neck, which sent tingles down her spine. She lay there relishing in the comfort and embrace of the woman, something she had never thought possible. She felt a sense of solace with Cordelia that she had never had with anyone before, she felt safe. After a moment she felt Cordelia moving to get up. She moved then, turning to face the supreme. 

“Hey.”

Cordelia smiled down at her, “good sleep?”

“mhm.” stretching out her limbs as far as they could

Cordelia sat up and leaned over to reach a glass on the table as she conjured water into it. Misty didn't mean to look as she did, but she couldn't help but notice the mark on Cordelia's abdomen, she took a deep breath at that, “what happened to you?” 

Cordelia looked at her, she couldn't lie to this woman. “I'm loosing my power as supreme Misty,”

“Does that mean..?” 

“Yes” she nodded grimly. 

Misty shook her head at that, “no that can't be! You've only been supreme a few years. It must be Michael's doing, it ain't right,” She thought a moment then she reached out her hands, glancing at Cordelia. “May I?” 

There was a brief pause, Cordelia nodded, trying not to react too much as Misty's hands found their mark. She felt an electrical warmth flow from her wound and then the pain was gone. She felt more energised and powerful than she had in months, it wasn't a cure but it made her hopeful for the first time in a while. Misty's hands lingered on her belly as she wobbled a bit. Cordelia put her hands out to steady her. 

“There." she said, moving back to her side, regaining her stamina after a few moments "That should, that should um, help a little”. 

“How'd you do that?” Cordelia whispered in surprise.

“I'm not, I'm not sure” she stammered. “I feel like my power has grown since returning, I mean not exactly, but like I understand more of what to do. Does that make sense?” 

“No ones ever come back before.” Her gaze was soft and she was a bit giddy from the healing spell Misty had cast on her, or maybe it was the closeness of them in this moment. 

They looked at each other a moment.

“Your eyes, they're beautiful in the sunlight” breaking the conversation, Misty didn't mean to say it aloud, but it was the first time she really got to see them in the soft morning glow.

Cordelia's eyes drifted to her mouth a moment. Emotions running wild, they had so much to talk about still. They inched closer, testing that the other may feel the same. Their hands gripping arms as they melted into a soft kiss, lips brushing together ever so slightly. Separating a moment to breathe before going in for more. They sighed into the closeness of it, losing their thoughts in the moment.

Before they realised what was happening, they were startled by a tap on the door. Breakfast was being served downstairs. They broke apart at the surprise. Cordelia's eyes were heavy and Misty bit her lip as she looked on. They gazed at each other a little longer before Cordelia sighed.

“I better go, I need to check if Madison has sent word from the house.”

“Sure” Misty nodded, unsure of what to do. 

Cordelia squeezed her shoulder softly as she got up to leave for her room, kissing the top of her head as she left. Misty sighed at the affection, knowing that she felt the same way after all this time was a comfort. Just before Cordelia passed the threshold of the room she had to ask,

“Would you, um, stay with me again tonight?” 

Cordelia smiled softly back as she left.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing, so its a work in progress. Thanks for reading =) xx


End file.
